goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie Becomes A Comedian/Grounded
This video was made by Caillou Reloaded Cast Caillou Reloaded: Ivy (Intro Only) Rosie: Salli Doris: Julie Transcript Caillou Reloaded: This is a request by susiiie 13, Don't forget to like, subscribe, and turn on my post notifications. Send requests in the comments, and thanks for 28,000 subscribers. Rosie: You know what? I'm going to stop misbehaving and try to better myself. I wonder what i'm going to do though. It's not like there's a lot of things I can do because i'm just a little kid. *Dinging sound effect* Rosie: I know! I will become a comedian. It will be so funny and cool, and I won't get grounded because how will making people laugh possibly get me grounded? Ok, time to plan my act and get some funny jokes and things to do. This is going to be awesome! *Music is played* Rosie: Ok, So i just finished doing some research online, and I found out there are a lot of forms of comedic relief. One kind is called self deprecation, with this kind of comedy. You make fun of yourself and make yourself look bad. But i won't be anything like this. I am supposed to be the star of the show, and I can't afford to look bad. Luckily, i have a great idea that just might work out. Doris: Hey, Rosie. You look rather happy, what are you doing? Rosie: I have decided to stop misbehaving today and become a comedian, that way I won't get grounded. Doris: Oh, really? Well, that's great Rosie. Just make sure to call me if you need any help because I love comedy. Rosie: Well, Mommy. I did run into this problem and I will need an assistant for my show. Would you like to help me and be my assistant? Doris: Oh, boy! I sure would. What do I need to do? Rosie: Not much. Just make sure you stand in front of me and look pretty. Then i will take care of everything else. Doris: Ok, Rosie, i'm in. *A few moments later time card* *Audience cheering* Rosie: Hello, GoAnimate City. We are live from my room and you are now about to witness the greatest show on Earth. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. When i was researching comedy, I found that there are lots of forms of comedy. One popular one was self deprecation. But i'm not going to do that. I'm going to do something a little different. As you can see here, my mother Doris is here to help me. Doris i am going to ask you to close your eyes for a minute. *Doris closes her eyes* Rosie: Very good! Now comes the funny part of the show. Just remember to keep your eyes closed, Mommy. Doris: Ok, i will. *Suspense music plays* *Scissors trimming noises play* Doris: Hey, Rosie, What the hell? Why do I hear snipping sounds? What's going on? Rosie: Don't worry, Mommy. You can look now. I have a mirror right here. *Audience laughs* Doris: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. What the heck were you fricking, fricking, fricking thinking? Freaking answer me! Rosie: Ha, ha, ha, Mommy. You look so funny. Well, I found out there was this kind of comedy where you cut yourself. So, i have decided to do the same thing, that i'd make fun of other people. Was that a great idea? Doris: Oh. My. God. This. Is. So. Freaking. It. Time. For. The. Brick. Now Rosie, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for (random amount of numbers) ''tranquilities. Stay in your room and never come freaking out. ''*Audience laughs* Category:Caillou Reloaded Videos